Image sensors are widely used in digital still cameras, cellular phones, security cameras, medical, automobile, and other applications. The technology used to manufacture image sensors, and in particular CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) image sensors, has continued to advance at a rapid pace. For example, the demands of higher resolution and lower power consumption have encouraged further miniaturization and integration of image sensors.